parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 5
Here is part five of Star Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) * Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras * Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) * Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * Rusty as Prince Tricky * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad * Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Transcript * (at the Enemy base, Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward have arrived, with the two engines, who are properly aided) * Sir Topham Hatt: You're about to attack the Enemy Base? Great idea, Thomas. * Thomas: It'll be a piece of cake, General. * Casey Jr: Good luck! (at the Enemy Base, the four engines arrive to find a train moving away) * Thomas: I've spotted the train and I'm taking it out! * D261: Here comes the little engines now! (the heroes run along the train to fight D261 and take out enemies as well and collect more points to increase the time score) Here you go. They're not taking me seriously. * James: Here they come! * Edward: Just shoot it, pal! (Thomas obeys and speeds up and shoots the enemies as well) * Percy: Incoming! * D261: Take this! * Percy: How's the landmaster, Percy? * Thomas: Good! * Edward: Try hovering. * D261: Oh, yeah? Uncouple the rear vehicle. (the heroes run all the way up to fight D261) * James: Shoot! He's right behind me. I can't shake this guy. * D261: Take this! What's wrong? Come closer a little. (the heroes speed up toward the train's engine to find D261) * Edward: You can change the switch ahead and pull all eight switches to open the lock. (Thomas obeys and keeps up) * D261: You're very lucky it's the end of the line for you guys. Prepare to fight. * Percy: Enemy sheild targeted. (after pulling all eight switches, Thomas and D261's lightsabers spring to life with Thomas attacking boldly, causing D261 to retreat. The battle rages until D261's head is finally cut by Thomas's lightsaber) * D261: No! Get away! NOOOOOOOOO! (the heroes escape home) * Thomas: We've done it! Hooray! Now to the next mission! Category:UbiSoftFan94